1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to network communications and, more particularly, to creation of user communication groups.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of mobile stations has grown to an extent that such devices are now ubiquitous throughout most of the industrialized world. Just as their use has grown, so too has the functionality of mobile stations. Indeed, mobile stations now can be used not only for voice communications, but also to perform a number of other tasks. For example, mobile stations can be used to take photographs, capture and stream video, browse the Internet, play games, and send and receive instant messages and e-mail. Nonetheless, consumers continue to demand ever greater functionality, flexibility and ease of use from their mobile stations.